onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rook
"The Steam Pirate" Rook is one of the elite Pirates in the Unnamed Crew led by the mysterious "King". He is in such a high position that he is counted as the "Big Three" of the pirate crew. He has seen the King's real appearance, showing his important position. Appearance Rook's appearance is often shaded, due to him usually wearing some kind of headgear, usually a cape. Under the hood, though, he has frizzy, short black hair, and a quite mature appearance, often looking kind of intimidating or mischevious. His eyesshine brightly with purple tints through the shades, and he often shows of quite a huge grin. In the current storyline, he wears a grey cape (with the hood over his head), closed at the upper body but open near the waist and legs. The cape has large holes instead of sleeves, showing his arms. Under the cape, he has a grey shirt with rolled up sleeves and long bracelets with metal pieces on the top (made to be used as defensive shields). On his left hand, he also wears a ring on his index-finger. He wears simple, black pants and slim, purple shoes. He also wears a belt with four knives in their sheaths, two on each side. Personality Being a very mysterious and strange person, Rook rarely shows much about himself, not telling anything about his origin or past. He seems to enjoy using his own powers to challenge foes, and dislikes the so-called "garbage" or "cannon fodder", i.e weaker soldiers not able to challenge him at all in battle. He is extremely loyal towards "The King", as well as the other top subordinates, such as Bishop or Knight. Abilities and Powers Rook is claimed to be a first-class warrior, using many different techniques mastered only by training and using his own physical skills. He is quite fast, and arguably very strong. He finds ways to combine his knife-handling with his fighting style, which not many would think of. Weapons Knives: '''Rook uses two sets of knives (four together), which all is in the same design. They have quite a bent handle, reminiscent of the handle on a revolver gun. It has no real guard, and a quite strange blade. It is mostly bent, with a large hole near the handle, as well as a smaller one above it. The blade juts out just over the handle, to serve as some kind of guard. He uses that hole to spin them, although it serves no purpose during battles. Together with his fighting style, these weapons are used to their greates extent by Rook, a master knife-swordsman. '''Darts: Although only seen briefly, Rook seems to store at least three darts on the lower side of his bracelets, which he can fire using only hand-motions. Fighting Style Rook uses a very improvised fighting style, which apparently does not come from any real martial arts, having no training whatsoever. He was forced to learn how to fight in his own way, being challenged by other opposing threats. Due to this, his fighting technique is very hard to read, as he himself decides on a "move" the second his first move is countered, as he explains it himself. His style mainly focuses around speed and brute force. Devil Fruit Futto Futto no mi: Rook has eaten a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to control, become and generate extremely hot steam, which he mainly uses as means of transportation or to avoid injury. Haki Rook has basic skills in the two regular groups of Haki, preferring Busoshoku Haki to improve the power of his attacks or the lethality of his knives. He is not as skilled in the art of Relationships F History Not much is known about Rook's past. He was fed the Futto Futto no mi sometime during his youth, and later introduced to The King. He then held the position of being a top fighter in the crew until present day. He admitted he had something like a "rough youth", having to live on the streets and train himself to be able to fight. Quotes F Trivia *Rook, together with his fellow pirates in his crew, are based on Chess pieces. Rook himself obviously represents The Rook, also called the Tower. *It is unknown if Rook is his own name, or a code-name, but it seems more likely the latter is true, since many other pirates in his crew has unnatural names, such as Knight or Bishop.